franken_franfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Madaraki
About She is an assassin bio-weapon created by Dr. Madaraki for his own protection and has apparently killed "mountains of people" in her efforts to protect him. In addition to her naturally high combat ability, she is trained in the handling of explosives and the setting of traps in the field. A large, X-shaped stitch marks her face. Because she was created after Fran, Veronica calls her “elder sister”. She wields a huge guillotine blade in her right arm and a sharp sword in her left. She also has sharpened daggers sticking out of the pommel. She follows her own battle etiquette: “To murder while causing as little suffering as possible”. In opposition to Fran, who believes that “regardless of the shape or form, if it can function as a living organism it is good”, Veronica supports the notion of “rather a painless death than a painful life” and is quite horrified to see the work Fran has produced of a family after she tried to eliminate the "hostiles" who were nearing the facility. She is the antithetical existence to Fran. She seems to be very protective of Fran despite her initial hostility towards her when they first met, and will not hesitate to eliminate anything that threatens her, although Fran stops her most of the time because of her beliefs. Veronica has an electro-shock device implanted in her by Fran to ensure loyalty but it has not seen any use since Veronica's initial infiltration of the lab. Fran has Veronica sent to school in attempts to make her more socially aware and to make friends and Adorea is sent as well to help clean up should Veronica make things get messy. Upon their first day, the transfer students are targeted by the school's queen, Kuya Miki, and befriend a girl named Enshou Yura who warns them not to mess with Miki. Believing Miki and her posse are behind a number of missing students and spies in the nearby forest, they do some investigating all while suffering terrible bullying on a daily basis. On their last day before leaving the school to "transfer" again, Veronica goes to Yura's room for tea and to day goodbye. Veronica passes out after drinking some tea as random men enter Yura's room to collect Veronica and sell her to a pedo. One of the men, George, says she's his type and he'd like to do some things. The other men allow him to but he is skewered by Veronica who hasn't drank the tea as Adorea enters with a dead Miki. After learning about Yura's involvement with the missing girls and Miki's compliance, Veronica slaughters the men but allows Yura to live because she was friendly toward her, even if it was just a ploy to gain her trust. Yura is left to explain the dead men as Adorea and Veronica leave, with Veronica watery eyed due to being deceived and yearning for a friend. The second time Veronica goes to school, she is accompanied by Okita. Her first day there she kills a gun wielding assassin, but Okita doesn't scold her too much since he was armed and attempted to him them both. She hides the body under her dorm bed before the other girls of the school come to her room to share ghost stories. One of the girls notices the corpse under the bed and thinking it's a murderous ghost, gets the other girls to leave and call the police. Veronica drags the body out and stuffs it in a locker, cleans the blood trail and acts surprised yet grateful that her friends worried about her when the come back with cops. The next day, Veronica sees that the spot she left the corpse in is open with a new blood trail leading away from it. She kills the assassin again, and Okita deduces that he has regenerative cells. Other girls see a pair of legs walking on the roof and are about to call the police but Veronica convinces them that it's another ghost sighting and that the police will be upset if their time is wasted. Veronica finds the legs and slices them up so that they can't regenerate properly. The assassin's partners are alerted when Veronica unknowingly approaches their hideout in a closed off section of the school with the corpse in tow. She spends the night slashing away and eradicating the organization intent on destroying the Madarakis. She was invited to meet the Professor but it was a trick by Gavrill to lure her sisters out. Her body was eviscerated but Fran arrived and placed her head on a smaller but more mobile body that could fit into vents and perform quiet wetwork. After helping Fran perform surgery on herself, the two younger sisters escaped Gavrill. By chapter 44, she seems to have her body mostly back to the way it was before being killed by Gavrill. In chapter 45, she discovers that roaches within the facility have become sentient to a degree and built themselves a city within one of the rooms. Using Fran as a delegate, the roaches and members of the lab come to an agreement and the roaches are allowed to live in the lab so long as their population does not grow too large. Veronica befriends a roach that was given a translator and is offered a tour of the city, admiring how fast and well built the roaches have made it. She learns that the smaller towns within the city have local heroes and that teams of roach heroes have begun to form in order to combat evil roaches, and it is revealed that a prophecy is to come to fruition. She witnesses as an "alien" attacks the cities and her translator roach friend is a savior named GZ. He is killed and Veronica seeks to avenge him by fighting off the robot which turns out to be piloted via remote control by Fran. Fran mocks Veronica for getting so intrigued in the roaches fight, because it turns out the roaches were just bored and needed some excitement and population control. She reluctantly goes to America to steal a weight loss protein formula but her work was not as stealthy as desired, seen in chapter 46 where guards are chasing her out of the building after stealing the formula. In chapter 49, she appears with Fran at Fran's school, either as backup or a new transfer, and plots to fight Gavrill before armed intruders show up. At first she suspects Gavrill is behind the attack but soon it becomes clear that the intruders are random and they team up to eliminate them. In chapter 53, Fran forcefully takes HSC samples from Veronica's spine in order to create demi-human octopus of Kusonoki's younger sister, Azusa. The octopus creature is a mimic and eventually consumes Kosunoki alive after gaining limbs. In chapter 59, Fran meets Veronica's friend, Miyake Hotaru. Both are surprised, as Fran thought Veronica was too anti-social and Veronica doesn't understand why Hotaru hangs out with her. The next day it appears that Hotaru was murdered, strangled with a scarf. Det. Rumiko Kuhou appears to investigate as Gavrill, doing a new sub gig for Dr. Amatsuka, and Veronica happen upon the scene. Gavrill tells Veronica that she knows who did it but won't tell her unless she agrees to be her slave for a while. Swallowing her pride, she begs Gavrill to tell her who killed her friend and she agrees to work for her as long as it doesn't interfere with her biological imperative to protect Fran and the lab. Gavrill eases up and lets her know there were 5 people in that room Hotaru was killed in, 2 of them bodyguards and 2 of them party members of a politician who recently visited, and they had gang-raped Hotaru and accidentally choked her to death. Garvrill also reveals that she was a sex slave of the school's principal. However, Gavrill forbids Veronica from getting vengeance as she wants her to wallow in guilt and anger. Fran reluctantly agrees to keep Veronica on a short leash. Distraught, Veronica remembers a time when Hotaru showed her how fluorite changes color with heat. Fran arrives to tell her that before she died, Hotaru requested an inoculation of a very strong strain of gonorrhea causing bacteria, which has been causing an outbreak in teachers, police officers, the school's boys' sports teams, local politicians, as well as the school's principal. In chapter 60, after Fran has been split in half by a laser, Veronica and Okita try to help both halves of Fran get back to normal but Fran-L is aggressive and work oriented, while Fran-M is kinder and considerate of their moral obligations, leaving Okita and Veronica befuddled. After finding that Fran-M has left, Fran-L lashes out against Veronica for being too loose with security and leaves her in tears. After Fran is made whole again, Veronica takes the artificial halves to her room to pet it. In the final chapter, 61, Fran has become trapped in a sinking cruise ship. In her oxygen deprived dream, Okita has prepared a party for her and Veronica is the 1st guest to arrive and reacts awkwardly as Fran asks if has brought any weapons. A fearful Veronica dances with Gavrill in this dream sequence. After dancing, Veronica notifies that the most important guest has just arrived. Fran, tears in her eyes, races for the door and hears her creators voice. In reality, Veronica and Okita are in a submersible racing to reach the sunken ship to save Fran, which they do. In extra chapter 61.5, Veronica is seen with her older sisters talking about their time in the manga. She chastises Gavrill for wanting more screen time since she was so vile. The two of them argue as Fran tries to calm them down, but she reminds Veronica that she kills Alsam and has yet to pay for it. She brings up that Gavrill killed her but Gavrill says it doesn't count since Veronica was revived. Both older sisters now appear to be on the attack as they mention that she's secretly in love with Fran and how she couldn't even avenge her friend's death (Hotaru Miyake). She beings to cry as Fran hugs telling her she really does love her and Gavrill pats her head telling her it's just them joking around. Trivia She has a pocket in her throat to hold fluids. Her entire torso is covered in scars. She used to have a dog. No matter where she is, she's always wearing her black hat despite changes to her clothes. In the movie made about Pudding, Veronica is played by a very muscular man. Veronica has someone she likes but due to a pheromone treatment of an actor, she becomes completely infatuated with him for the duration of his visits to the lab and she must be sedated. Veronica has a petty rivalry with Fran over the Professor's affection. Fran placed a PTNT bomb in Veronica's pelvic area which would later be used to stun Gavrill during her ambush on her two younger sisters. She seems to be immune to nerve gas. She does not enjoy espionage. Rather, she prefers guard detail or wetwork as she feels espionage will tarnish her reputation. It seems to resonate that she is bad for espionage as her arrival and stealing of the information about weight loss proteins from "Steave Jocks" in chapter 46 is anticipated and she steals information on a weight gain formula instead. it:Veronica Madaraki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Madaraki